This invention relates in general to new aromatic diphenolic (diol) compounds which have various utilities and desirable physical and chemical properties.
Various bisphenols and similar compounds have been made according to processes of the prior art but there exists a need for aromatic diphenolic compounds having desirable properties for a variety of uses, especially those with low melting points.